LemonScented
by Jawshy
Summary: An average Saturday morning turns into an interesting Saturday night... In Prussia's bed. Warning: Germancest, incest, don't like, don't read. Yaoi, lemon, and a bit of fluff. One-shot. Based off an RP on Omegle.


_**Based off an RP I did on Omegle with a stranger. If that stranger is reading this, thank you!**_

* * *

Germany yawned rolling over onto his side and nuzzling his face into his brother neck. It was currently 8 am on Saturday, and he decided to sleep in with his big brother.

Prussia held his brother in his arms and opened his eyes slightly. Smiling at the blonde next to him, he stroked his hair gently, slightly happy with the fact it wasn't slicked back for once.

Germany mumbled and smiled sleepily at the hand petting his hair, opening his eyes.

Prussia grinned a little, and continued to pet his head. He spoke softly, "You sleep okay, West?"

"Mhmm, your heartbeat put me to sleep."

Gilbert smirked, "Good. You know, I miss nights like this, you're always so busy with work..."

"I know I'm sorry, it just keeps me realy late and I don't mean to be late..."

The white haired sibling frowned a little, "I know. I just wish you wouldn't overwork yourself so much. I do worry about your health."

"I don't overwork myself, I'm fine!~" Replied the blonde.

"Yeah, right." Prussia moved his hand and cupped the side of his brother's face, "You look so cute in the mornings. A change to your usual strict and pole-in-the-butt self."

He snorted and smacked his hand. "Shut up, it's professional."

Gilbert laughed his annoying, trademark laugh, "Kesesese!~ What got you so professional anyway? I still remember when you used to play with building blocks and looked up to me like some sort of idol."

Germany rolled his eyes. "I do still look up to you, bruder. I just have responsibilities."

"Ha, really? The awesome-me who lazes around your house, as you say it, and gets wasted with France and Spain every weekend?"

"Well, not that Gilbert, the one who loves me and takes care of me."

Prussia blushed slightly at that comment, "W-well, of course I love and take care of you! I might be an ex-nation, but hell, someone needs to be there for you..."

Germany smiled and kissed him softly. "Danke, Gilbert. You're sweet~"

Flustered, he was a bit taken back by the unusual kindness, but still managed to mumble out, "Th-thanks West... You're not too bad yourself..." before kissing him back.

Germany chuckled and blushed at the compliment, hugging his brother.

Gilbert hugged Ludwig back, taking in the essence of beer, wurst and the faint smell of lemon shampoo. He stayed there for a few moments before whispering, "So... you gonna make me breakfast?"

He snorted. "Not on your life. I do that every morning."

"Awwww, Luddy!~ You know you want too!" The Prussian attempted to persuade.

"Tch, nein!"

"Fine. I'll make it, but you have to help me a bit! You know how bad my cooking can get sometimes..." He pretty much pleaded with his brother, not trusting himself in the kitchen.

"Fine fine, what do you want?"

"U-um... Can you do the frying? I don't mind making the pancakes on my own, Mattie taught me how to do that, but I'm no good with the rest of the stuff, really..."

"Frying what?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

The Prussian shuffled a bit, "You know... eggs, bacon, all that stuff..."

"Sure, you do pancakes and drinks, I'll do bacon."

"Okay! Thanks bruder!" Prussia hugged him a bit tighter to show his thanks.

Germany sighed and smiled, kissing him softly before getting up.

Prussia blushed again, and got up himself, grabbing a red T-shirt and shoving that on and he moved out of the room. He went downstairs, not bothering to put pants on, and walked into the kitchen, getting the ingredients needed.

Germany grinned and put some sweats on, following his brother out, grabbing the bacon from the fridge.

Gilbert started making the pancake in one of the mixing bowls, and looked over to Ludwig, "So, do you have any plans today?"

"Not really, did you?" He asked, moving towards one of the cupboards to get a pan out.

"Nein... I have plans later on but, not for the daytime."

"What are they?" Germany asked, cutting open the pack and putting them in the pan.

"Kesese!~ Let's just say that a certain perverted Frenchman has invited me out for a few drinks with a few people." Gilbert started stirring the mixing bowl around.

"Oh, have fun..." Ludwig said, flipping the bacon after a few minutes.

"You know, you could come with, if you wanted, that is... It doesn't hurt to get out once in awhile, Ludwig."

"I know, I'm just not the 'drinking with unfamiliar people' type, is all..."

"Hey! They're not unfamiliar! Besides, if it's really that uncomfortable, us two could just ditch the place." Gilbert replied with a slight suggestiveness towards the end of the sentence.

"Well, Francis isn't, but who are those "Few people" you were talking about?"

"You know, Spain, Romano, probably Italy, and maybe a few other countries like America, England, but I'm not sure. Francis hasn't exactly told me full details." Prussia continued mixing the ingredients.

"Oh, well, I thought you meant humans. Okay then, I'll go."

"Haha, no! Humans are so boring to drink with, you can't really get 'nation gossip' out of them when they're shit faced!" Gilbert poured the pancake mix into a frying pan and went over to the cooker, standing close to his bruder.

"You like them though, don't you? The humans?" Ludwig asked, slightly jealous.

"Maybe, they're okay..." He trailed off, he doesn't really think much about the humans.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Trust me, they don't bite."

"Okay, just checking." Germany said, piling the finished bacon onto the plate.

Prussia flipped the pancake over without getting it on his head, "Hey, since you've finished the bacon, can you maybe make a pancake or two with me? The batter is done, it just needs cooking."

"Why do you need help? It's only pancakes" The lemon-scented blonde said with a laugh, looking over.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take foreverrrr!" Gilbert whined, a pout plastered on his face.

Ludwig huffed. "Fine fine!"

Gilbert pulled a victorious smirk, "Danke. Even the awesome-me needs help sometimes."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and stood in front of the pancakes, waiting for them to turn brown. Prussia let out a small giggle and put an arm around Ludwig's waist.

"Was?" Germany asked, blushing.

"Nothing, I just think you look pretty sexy." He purred into his ear, flipping the pancake at the same time.

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh?"

"Mhm, we should cook together more often." He stated, letting his hand travel up Ludwig's spine.

A shiver ran up Germany's body, and heat coiled in his stomach. "S-stop that, I'm cooking!" He said.

Prussia let out a small 'Kesese' and ruffled his hair, "Horny bastard." He turned back to his frying pan and put the pancake onto a plate.

"You're the one that makes me that way." Germany grumbled, tapping him on the head with the spatula.

Prussia just laughed some more, "Hey now, don't get aggressive with objects in the kitchen."

"I wouldn't if you actually finished what you started."

"I will do, don't worry. Why do you think I invited you out drinking tonight, Luddy?" The older boy smirked suggestively.

Ludwig sputtered and blushed, turning back to the pancakes.

Gilbert let out another laugh, "And don't think that's just me teasing you. I'm serious."

* * *

Germany downed the dregs of his beer, sitting at the bar with his brother, Francis, Antonio, and a few other countries. Prussia sat next to his brother, his arm idly around Antonio's shoulder, with Francis on the other side of him.

"One more round for me!" Gilbert shouted, waiting for another beer to come his way, "Same for Luddy over here!" He pointed to his bruder, who had just finished another beer.

Ludwig chuckled and slumped down onto his brothers shoulder, eyes closed and blushing red from the alcohol.

Eyes glazed, Prussia looked down at his younger brother, "Kesese~ After this I think we'll get you home." He added a wink onto that and supported the very drunk Ludwig.

Germany nodded absently, grabbing the new beer and chugging.

Prussia did the same with his beer, and as soon as he knew it, it was gone. He looked over to Francis and Antonio, "Hey guys, I'm gonna head off with Ludwig."

France looked up, "Oui, it looks like someone is getting laid tonight, si?~"

Spain caught on too, "Hehehe, use protection, Gil!"

He grinned, "Idiots." and helped Ludwig to walk out.

Ludwig stumbled a few times, arm slung around the elder's shoulder and head drooping.

Eventually, they both got to the house. Gilbert moved to the bedroom, and pushed Ludwig down onto the bed.

"You ready?" Gilbert asked, obviously quite horny by the tent in his pants.

"Mhhmphh...w-was?"

"You know what, Luddy." He climbed onto the bed and pounced on Ludwig, kissing him roughly, smashing their lips together.

The well-built blonde groaned and kissed back, fisting his hands in the silver hair.

Gilbert opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue slide into the younger one's mouth. He started to unbutton Ludwig's shirt in the process.

Ludwig gasped and shivered, hips bucking up. "Gil..."

"Lud..." Gilbert replied, letting his hands slide across Ludwig's bare chest, pinching his nipples and teasing them. He leaned down and bit his neck roughly, sucking, hoping to leave a mark.

Ludwig moaned and arched his back into his warm hands, nails digging into his shirt and back. "Bitte..."

Gilbert smirked at the slight wanton that Ludwig had and started to unbutton Ludwig's pants. He also gave him another kiss on the lips, this time biting softly on Ludwig's bottom lip.

Ludwig groaned again and mewled, eyes half lidded and filled with lust. "Please, Gilbert..."

He pulled Ludwig's pants & underwear down at the same time, letting the member forcefully spring out. "I swear, this thing just gets bigger..."

Ludwig blushed and hid his face in the pillow.

Gilbert moved his head down and licked the tip of the penis slowly, waiting for reaction from Ludwig.

Ludwig inhaled sharply, sucking in the pillow fabric before ripping it from his face. "G-Gilbert!"

He smirked again, and then engulfed about 3/4 of the shaft before not being able to go any further. He moved up and down slowly at first, letting the warmth and moistness of his mouth tease Ludwig.

Germany grabbed at Prussia's hair, digging his nails in and bucking his hips. Prussia obliged and started to move faster, creating a rhythm.

"F-fick...ahhnn...~"

Gilbert felt the member start to swell beneath him and suddenly pulled away before he could release. "No. Not yet."

Ludwig whined quietly. "Gil..."

"Well! You've not even entered me properly, Lud, can't have you releasing now!" He pulled his own pants down, waiting for Ludwig to stretch him out.

"I-w-what? What are you talking about?"

He grinned a bit, and whispered into his ear, "I'm talking about the part where you fuck my brains out, bruder."

"B-but I thought... you were going to... to me..."

Gilbert sighed, "You know, fine, I'm surprised you'd want me to be completely dominant but... whatever floats your boat."

"I like it more..." Ludwig mumbled.

He smirked again and put his fingers to Ludwig's mouth, "Suck."

Ludwig opened his mouth obediently.

Gilbert placed his fingers into Ludwig's mouth and allowed him to suck, until he thought they were wet enough. He pulled away, and put one digit near Ludwig's entrance. He went in, slowly.

Ludwig hissed and gripped the sheets tightly.

Gilbert repeated the in and out action, before adding in another finger, starting to scissor so the hole would be opened up, hitting Ludwig's prostate a few times.

Ludwig gasped and moaned his brother's name wantonly each time it was hit, squirming under him.

He added another finger for extra precaution and then slid his fingers out, he whispered into Ludwig's ear, "You ready?"

Ludwig blushed and nodded, spreading his legs.

He brought the tip of his cock to the hole, and slowly thrust forward, entering him the whole way.

"Ahh!" Ludwig yelled, gripping the bed.

Gilbert pulled out with slight concern, "Y-you okay?"

"Mhmm, just... surprised me... it feels weird..."

"A-alright." He went in again, and back out, continuing the motion, and eventually hitting the prostate dead-on.

Ludwig yelled out again. "Bruder!"

This time, Gilbert smirked, knowing full well that it was pleasure this time, not pain. He leaned down and bit his bruder's neck again, before continuing the pattern, getting faster with each thrust.

Ludwig hissed at the bite, blushing in pleasure. "O-ohh... scheisse..."

Gilbert then moved down to one of his nipples and started biting and sucking at it, using his free hands to massage Ludwig's member and balls.

He clawed at his back, the pleasure soon becoming too much. "G-Gil, I'm..."

"L-Lud... I think I'm gonna..." Before Gilbert could finish the sentence, he thrust upwards and let out a loud moan before his liquid shot up and filled the hole, his sight white with ecstasy.

It tipped Ludwig over the edge and he came too, thrusting into his brother's hand.

Gilbert panted for his breath, before rolling over next to his bruder, seemingly out of energy, "W-wanna sleep now?..."

"Mhmm..." Ludwig weakly replied.

"A-alright." Gilbert pulled the blankets over them and cuddled up to Ludwig, stroking his hair like he had done in the morning

Ludwig kissed him on the cheek. "Ich liebe dich Gilbert"

Gilbert smiled softly, "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig."

Ludwig closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gilbert looked at his brother one more time before falling asleep.


End file.
